


Smashed

by killerweasel



Series: Those With Teeth Shall Bite [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running into Bruce Banner can be hazardous to your health</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smashed

Title: Smashed  
Fandom: _Avengers_  
Characters: Loki, Bruce Banner (the Hulk), Tony Stark  
Word Count: 1,009  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU after the events of _The Avengers_   
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Running into Bruce Banner can be hazardous to your health.

 

Loki went to the kitchen to get something to eat and literally ran into Bruce Banner coming around the corner. He’d barely stammered out an apology when the man turned green and began to get much, much larger. Loki had never actually seen him change forms. If the result weren’t so terrifying, the process would have been fascinating to watch. Clothing shredded as Banner’s body twisted. He wondered if it hurt to transform.

There was a roar loud enough to shake the room as the Hulk turned around. He could still see traces of Banner in the Hulk’s face. Loki backed up so quick he fell and landed hard on his hip. He decided running away would be a very bad idea since the monster would more than likely chase after him. A rampaging Hulk would easily destroy the place. Loki stayed where he was with his arms wrapped around his chest, looking up at the Hulk. While the Hulk hadn’t killed him the last time around, Loki wasn’t looking forward to being smashed into the floor again. He held very still as the Hulk loomed over him, only wincing when the monster’s head smacked into the light fixture.

“Puny god.” 

Loki managed a very tiny smile. “Oh good, you remember me.”

The Hulk leaned over until his face was mere inches from Loki. “Hulk smashed.”

“Yes, you did. You smash very well.” Could the Hulk smell his fear? He could feel sweat starting to trickle down his back. Where was Tony? Had Jarvis alerted him about what was going on? 

“I would prefer to stay un-smashed.”

“Puny god no hurt Hulk? No hurt metal man?” 

“No hurt.” Even if he had his magic right now, he doubted he’d do anything other than make the monster angry. Loki slowly brought his hands up, hoping the Hulk would understand he wasn’t a threat. “I just wanted food.”

Loki went rigid as one of the Hulk’s hands inched forward. A finger jabbed him hard in the chest, driving the air from his lungs. The Hulk suddenly whirled around, making the walls rattle. Loki caught a glimpse of Tony in his armor before his view was blocked. While Loki was fairly certain he could come out of this squashed but alive, he was far more concerned about what kind of injuries Tony might suffer.

“Loki, you should go back to your room.” Tony’s voice was calm as he looked up at the Hulk’s face. “I’m going to have a little talk with the Jolly Green Giant and see if we can take things down a notch or two before I have to rebuild my house.”

“Puny god stay.” The Hulk stomped his foot, making plaster rain from the ceiling. “Hungry.”

Loki got to his feet slowly, using the wall to brace himself. His chest hurt and he might have cracked a rib. “That’s right, I’m hungry.” He froze as the Hulk’s head swiveled around. “I was going to make a sandwich.”

The Hulk shifted just enough for Loki to slip by. He had to fight to keep from glancing over his shoulder while he made the food. Loki could hear Tony speaking softly to the Hulk about something. He decided whatever they were talking about wasn’t any of his business and tuned it out. 

When his plate was full, he put everything else away, and then carefully made his way out of the kitchen. The Hulk made no effort to stop him. Loki got inside of his room and closed the door. He hated that his fingers were shaking. He sat down on the bed. After setting the plate down next to him, he took his t-shirt off. There was a massive bruise covering half of his chest. Had Tony not shown up when he did, the injury could have been much worse.

An hour later, there was a knock at the door. Banner came into the room, giving Loki a sheepish grin. He was wearing some of Tony’s clothing. He stared at the bruises on Loki’s chest for a moment before running his hand through his hair. “I want to apologize for earlier. You caught me by surprise and the big guy remembered you as an enemy.”

“It was my fault. I should have been watching where I was going.” Loki shifted over on the bed so Banner could sit down. “The Hulk didn’t squash me like an insect when he had the chance. Why?” 

Banner shrugged. “You weren’t a threat. If you’d attacked him, I can’t say what the outcome would have been.”

Loki knew exactly what the outcome would have been. It would have taken at least a week for his injuries to heal. “Banner...”

“Call me Bruce. Look, I want you to know I don’t mind you staying here.” Bruce chuckled at the surprised look on Loki’s face. “Some of the others might be a little more difficult to sway because you did some really horrible things. But I know what it’s like to be a monster.”

“I hate to interrupt your manly bonding session, but Pepper called and wants me to meet her for dinner.” Tony leaned against the doorway. He ran a hand down the front of his tux before sticking it in his pocket. “Are you two going to be fine by yourselves or should I tell her something’s come up?”

“Well, what do you think, Loki? Are we going to be fine?” Bruce raised a questioning eyebrow.

“We’re fine.” Loki smiled. “Go have a nice meal with Pepper.”

Tony straightened up, gave them a wave, and walked away. Bruce got to his feet and scuffed his bare toes on the floor. “Do you want to take a look at what I was working on with Tony down in the lab?”

“Bruce, I would love to see it. I find your Midgardian sciences fascinating.” A huge smile spread across Bruce’s face. Loki motioned for him to lead the way to the lab. Whatever the project was, Loki was certain it would prove to be interesting.


End file.
